


Clare & Brigid

by Hariti Khatri (EnderDracolich)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDracolich/pseuds/Hariti%20Khatri
Summary: A vore love story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Clare & Brigid

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This story contains fatal vore and other potentially upsetting themes. Please check the tags and read at your own discretion.

Clare and Brigid: A Vore Story by EnderDracolich

It had been several weeks since the shipwreck. The unfortunate ship and crew had been tossed on the rocks by an unexpected gale; the vessel was destroyed and irreparable, and they had washed up on the shored of a barren, rocky isle, with little to drink and less to eat. They had been found and rescued, or rather captured, by a one-eyed giantess who called herself Clare. She had taken them to her lair and given them food, water, and shelter, but at the cost of her daily habit of devouring members of the crew alive. When not busy eating them, she was actually quite lively and amiable toward the humans, but nonetheless everyone was always on edge about their likely inevitable fate at the giantess hands – everyone but Brigid anyway. 

The female captain roused from her sleep on a mat of rough cloth and smiled, happy to meet another day with the giantess. Or at least she was until she looked around, and realized that she was the only one left sleeping on the stone floor. Clare must have been extra hungry the night before, because when Brigid had fallen asleep two of her crewmates shared the floor with her.

Clare woke up and yawned widely, and then blinked, her massive eye looking around the room before settling on Brigid. The human was in the corner of the room, next to the entrance, staring at her with wide eyes. Brigid was her favorite of the Clare smiled, and said:

“Morning! Hope you slept well last night?”

When the human didn’t respond, she blinked and looked around the room curiously, expecting one of the other captives to offer some explanation; then it dawned on her – there weren’t any other captives left, she had eaten the last one for dinner the night before, while Brigid was sleeping. She was the only one left, and it was time for Clare’s breakfast. The one-eyes giantess puffed out her cheeks in exasperation, and said:

“We both knew this day would come eventually. No point in delaying the inevitable; I liked you well enough that I saved you for last, but I did keep telling you it was gonna end this way. The people you think are coming to rescue you aren’t coming, or they would’ve been here by now.”

The giantess stood and walked over, and reached down to scoop Brigid up off the stone floor. As the massive hand reached for her, she let out a shrill cry and curled up into a ball. The giantess sighed and pulled her hand away, and prodded the woman with her toe, and said softly:

“Come on, we both know how it has to be, please don’t make it hard. It’s breakfast time!”

She reached down again and scooped the trembling woman off the ground, still in a fetal position, and held her in the palm of her hand. The woman was shaking and her eyes were screwed tightly shut, clearly trying to not to cry; Clare felt sorry for her, but she was hungry. She prodded the woman gently with her finger, and said:

“Nobody is coming for you. They never were. I waited and let you have your fantasies, but time is up. I’m hungry, and you’re the only thing on the menu!”

The giantess opened her mouth, and dangled the terrified woman over her maw, giggling and licking her lips. She sat the human on her tongue, savoring taste of the woman and rolling her around in her mouth. The woman became coated in Saliva and felt the strong muscles all around her, toying with her and shoving her around. Clare burped, and Brigid could smell the acrid smell of the giantess stomach. As she realized that this was really happening, that her time was up, Brigid let out a soft cry, and started to plead with her captor:

“Please! Wait! Don’t do this! I thought we were friends! All the nights we spent talking and laughing, you’re really… really going to eat me! What the hell?”

Clare stopped playfully toying with Brigid when she heard the human’s shocked outburst. For a moment she just held her mouth still with the woman on her tongue, before slowly opening her jaws and extending her long slimy appendage and plucking the woman up with her fingers. Clare held Brigid between her thumb and forefinger, and blinked at the saliva-soaked woman, before speaking slowly and carefully:

“I kept telling you I was going to eat you. I told you that every single morning; the fact I tried to be funny and familiar with you doesn’t change my intentions.”

Clare bit her lip, and paused, and then said:

“You really thought I was just joking around, didn’t you? Even though I ate all the others, you thought you were special, and you thought somebody was going to rescue you.”

Clare sighed and put the human in her hand, and brought her close to her face and stared at her up close, examining her terrified face, her slimy hair, and her trembling body. She stroked Brigid’s hair with one finger, and cupped her hand around the woman. Brigid worked up the nerve to speak after a moment, saying:

“I thought- I thought you were my friend. I liked you, and trusted you, I didn’t think you actually meant to hurt me. When you made those jokes – I thought they were jokes – it made me nervous and uncomfortable, but I never took it seriously…”

Brigid trembled, and then growled:

“You’re an asshole. Making friends with somebody you planned to murder? You sick freak, my friends, my real friends, are going to come for me – and when they do you’re gonna pay!”

Clare flinched at the harsh words and closed her eyes, and spoke quietly:

“It’s not like that. I wasn’t trying to trick you; I’m just lonely. I like to talk to people when they let me, to make friends; I get so few chances to meet new people I take them when I can! Even with people who are my food – it’s not a game, it’s genuine!”

The giantess voice cracked as she spoke, and now she was trembling just as hard as the human, and her eyes were damp. She opened her hand and sat the human down on her table, and turned her back toward Brigid. Clare put both hands over her face and huddled in the corner of the cave, breathing sharply. 

Meanwhile, Brigid looked around; she was on Clare’s dinner table, surrounded by large crumbs and stains. There was a massive wooden cup of water on the corner of the table, and not much else, other than a few shards of bone, probably human, also scatters across the rough surface. It was far too high for her to climb or jump down; she was trapped and still at Clare’s mercy. After a moment, she looked over at the trembling giantess and her anger faded to despair. She said:

“If that is true… hell, that is even more messed up. Girl… are you, are you really saying you see me as your friend, but you’re gonna kill me anyway? Doesn’t that bother you? I don’t even understand how that’s supposed to work! Clare, talk to me, explain what you mean…”

She trailed off, letting her questions hang in the air, as Clare’s stomach let out a long, loud growl that shook the cavern and reverberated like a death sentence. It was like the giantess stomach was answering the question for her, explaining why she intended to devour the human. Clare turned to face Brigid again; her face was red and flushed, and she sighed heavily, and whispered:

“I am hungry. That’s why – why I eat people. Why I eat my friends. Why I’m gonna eat you.”

She stepped forward stiffly and emotionlessly, and reached for the human again; she braced herself for the expected scream, but when she wrapped her fingers around Brigid’s waist, she didn’t make a sound. She lifted the human into the air and opened her mouth, with her eyes closed, not wanting to watch her little friend struggle. As it happened, Brigid didn’t fight back against the giantess; rather she spoke and said:

“Clare, please look at me, if you really like me so much. I need to ask you something.”

The human sounded frighteningly calm, but when Clare opened her eyes, Brigid was white as a ghost, and looked terrified. The sight made her wince, and she said sharply:

“What? What do you want? I can’t let you go, please – do not ask me that.”

Brigid looked at her giant friend and forced a smile, and said:

“When my friends come –”

Clare interrupted: 

“Not this, not now, please. Nobody is coming.”

Brigid continued, speaking up over the giantess:

“ – when, and I mean when – they will come – please promise you won’t hurt them, or lie to them about what happened to me. Please. If you really value me, can you promise me this?”

Clare sighed heavily, her breath blowing Brigid’s hair back, and conceded:

“If—if they come, I promise not to hurt them…”

Brigid interjected:

“And? What else?”

Clare finished her promise:

“…and I promise I won’t lie about what happened between me and you - any of it.”

With that, Brigid bit her lip and nodded, and sniffed back tears from her eyes. Clare nodded too, and licked her lips, before opening her maw wide again. Her mouth was dry, and she took a long drink of water from the cup on the table, and then belched, before gulping and putting Brigid in her mouth. She held the woman tight against the roof of her mouth, pressing gently and coating her prey with saliva.

Brigid tried to keep her cool as she stared into the giant maw, and even smiled a bit when she saw her friend take a drink - such an innocuous and innocent gesture – but she had to fight her nerve when she was lowered into Clare’s mouth a second time. This time, there was no shock, and no uncertainty; she knew where she was going, and she knew why. She would join the other captives in their fate as Clare’s food – her body would break down and her bones would sit in Clare’s stomach, dead and silent, until even those would digest into nutrients. 

The thought chilled her, and she trembled on Clare’s tongue. After a few moments, the giantess stopped pressing her and let her tumble in a heap, laying on the soft tongue. Clare breathed a short breath, sending beads of warm saliva splattering on Brigid, and then lifted her tongue, causing the human to slide. Brigid tensed up, expecting this to be the end, but then she was pushed back forward, against Clare’s teeth, and tasted all over. The giantess tongue licked her body up and down, stimulating her sensitive regions and making her giggle a little. 

When Clare heard the human giggle, she smiled and then used her tongue to press her back down, this time underneath her tongue, like a wet fleshy blanket covering the woman’s body. Brigid was surprised by this, and asked curiously:

“Do you play with all your prey like this? Or am I special?”

Clare shook her head at the first question, and nodded at the second, shaking Brigid around in the process and causing her to feel dizzy. Brigid laughed again, and said:

“I don’t want you to eat me, but I don’t mind you having some fun in the process.”

Clare was glad to know that her toying was pleasant rather than frightening for her prey, and she playfully wrapped her tongue around the prone woman, scooping her up and mashing her teats tightly, squeezing her and stimulating her skin, before letting her sit down on the tongue again. 

Brigid sat on the giantess tongue for a moment wondering what fun Clare would have next, but then the giantess stomach growled, and brought her back to reality. Brigid laughed dryly, and patted the giantess tongue and said:

“Thanks for bringing my spirits back up for a moment there. I wish I could say no hard feelings, but well, we both know that’s just not true, huh?”

Clare shrugged and rolled her tongue around, feeling her prey and pushing her toward the back of her throat. Brigid braced herself, and gulped nervously. Clare gulped too. Brigid let out an involuntary scream as she was pulled into Clare’s gullet, feeling the giantess’ strong muscles pulling her down, and she said:

“Please, I don’t wanna die! I love you, don’t kill me!”

Clare flinched and gulped again, harder, forcing the screaming woman down her throat and silencing her cries. Love. That word hung in her mind like an accusation for a long moment, as she felt Brigid sliding down toward her stomach – where she would die – and she resisted the urge to cough her prey back up. Humans were food, people, but also food, and it wasn’t wrong for her to eat them. At least, she told herself that, as she walked toward the exit of the cavern to get some fresh air and distract herself. She paused for a moment, and said: 

“Sorry. I wish you had been right about your friends.”

Inside Clare’s stomach, Brigid landed with a wet splash; the giantess’ throat had been painfully tight, but she had managed to stay conscious and avoid any broken bones; in hindsight perhaps that wasn’t such a blessing, she realized as she landed in the giantess digestive fluids. The giantess stomach was filled with caustic fluid that came up to her waist, and thick chyme from previous meals coated the stomach’s floor. As she stumbled around, her lower body started to burn; she tripped over something and landed in the acid again. When she reached back to see what it was, she realized that it was a partly digested human ribcage; the remains of one of her former comrades. She screamed in terror and tried to climb out of the stomach, throwing herself against the wall in desperation.

Clare, who was now walking down the path outside her cave, heard the scream and put and hand on her belly, rubbing it gently, and quietly sighed sadly to herself. She pushed in, hoping Brigid could hear her, and said:

“Just give in. Become part of me. It will be easier for both of us that way.”

Brigid heard Clare, and realized the giantess was right; she couldn’t win, couldn’t even fight – all she could do was make her friend feel bad, and that would be petty and cruel. She leaned against the wall of the stomach and slowly slumped down, sitting with digestive fluid up to her nostrils, and closed her eyes, embracing her fate and hoping to pass into painless sleep.

“I still love you…” She muttered as she slipped into the bubbling slime.


End file.
